


And Your Body, Godlike

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ryuji showers Ren's body with admiration. Originally Day 13 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Kudos: 41





	And Your Body, Godlike

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Ryuji trailed his kisses up Ren's legs, taking time to suck gently on the soft skin, loving the feeling of how wonderfully toned they were as Ren hummed below him. It had been a while since the two had spent a night together, both of them eager to embrace the opportunity, and Ryuji immediately got to work showing Ren's body with love. 

"God, every time I kiss it, your cock keeps getting better and better," Ryuji huffed as he felt each muscle with each short, firm nibble, brushing his soft lips over Ren's skin. He loved how well-toned his leader's body was, slim and nimble, firm and springy compared to his bulkier physique. Ever since Ryuji had introduced him to Protein Lovers in Shibuya, he had caught glimpses of Ren exiting the building, out of breath and hunched over with the bag that Morgana was in, and in more than one occasion he had imagined how Ren looked under the pieces of clothing.

And now he got to admire all the work Ren had put in, kissing his toned thighs while Ren continued to quietly observe him, grey eyes relaxed and half-lidded, his stomach, decorated with faint lines of firm muscle falling gently up and down as he watched the faux blonde showering his body with affection. As Ryuji got higher up his leg, trailing his kisses from his upper calf and passing his knees did he rest a loving hand upon Ryuji's head. 

"Your thighs," Ryuji groaned between kisses, his hot breath against his cool skin sending shivers down Ren's spine as his half-hard erection twitched a little harder, "I love them the most. Every time I see them through your Joker outfit it turns me on so much,"

Another kiss, and Ren almost bucks, earning another mischievous nip from Ryuji as he eagerly dives deeper into Ren's inner thighs. Another kiss, and another, Ryuji quickened his pace as he kissed Ren's thighs with fervour, lips pinching his skin teasingly, Ren's gasping becoming shorter, more strained and desperate the closer Ryuji got to Ren's cock. 

"Ryuji," Ren mumbled eagerly as he tightened his grip around Ryuji's bleached hair, softly tugging them upwards, trying to tear Ryuji's attention away from his thighs as his hard cock twitched, yearning for attention from his boyfriend, "Ryuji worship my cock, I want you to worship my cock,"

Yet Ryuji doubled down in his worship of Ren's thighs, fighting Ren's grip as he desperately sucked on the soft skin of Ren's inner thighs, teasing his boyfriend more and more, loving how Ren tugged on his hair, craving for his lips to be wrapped around his cock. 

He loved how needy Ren was, how easily he slipped into a commanding role given the right push, recalling how fantastical witnessing his awakening was. The look he gave to Kamoshida's shadow; grey eyes previously hidden from framed glasses now glowing with control and rage and spite... It had awakened something in Ryuji as he looked back in awe from the dungeon floor, the dominant glint in Ren's eyes arousing him as he scared Kamoshida away. He wished to now coax Joker out of Ren's shell as he continued to kiss around Ren's erect shaft, his boyfriend huffing and mewling and groaning for attention to be showered onto his cock, for it to be worshipped. 

Another rough tug, and the stray brush of Ryuji's lips was enough for Ren to slip fully into the Persona he was yearning for, Ren holding Ryuji in place as he rubbed his length on his cheek, as if marking Ryuji with his scent, making Ryuji his and his alone. Ryuji allowed him, Ren's musk arousing him even more, Ryuji groaning audibly as he grew hornier, resting his body on Ren's legs as Ren continued using his face. 

"You love my cock don't you?" Ren growled as he marked Ryuji, cock now red and pulsating, leaking precum drizzling from the head and down his shaft onto Ryuji's skin, "Wanting to worship it, to suck it, you dream about it in your ass, fucking you roughly, don't you Ryuji?"

"I do," Ryuji huffed wildly, an answer Ren was hoping for as he pushed Ryuji into his crotch, wordlessly demanding for him to shower it with attention, to worship it. 

And Ryuji did. A long lap from the base of the shaft to the leaking tip of the head, and then another, and another, Ren throwing his head back, whining with satisfaction as he held Ryuji's down with his hands. A loving suck echoed throughout the room as Ryuji played with the foreskin of Ren's penis, tugging it slightly, a frustrated whine coming out from Ren's throat as he continued to suck along the hard length in favour of his own that pulsated uncomfortably between his legs. 

“I love your cock, Ren,” Ryuji uttered as his kisses got faster around his shaft, hunger taking over his mind as he curled his tongue around it, Ren continued to mewl as he gently rocked his hips against Ryuji’s lips. Ren’s musk; it got stronger the hornier Ren got, his scent sticking to the back of Ryuji’s throat, Ryuji deeply inhaling it, his mind swimming with a heavy fog of lust that grew thicker, a haze as the skin of his lips pleasurably nipped at the member.

"Ryuji, oh God, Ryuji!" Ren practically screamed, the last of his calm, quiet Persona melting away as Ryuji sunk deeper into the adoration of Ren's cock, sucking it tenderly, "You love my cock don't you!? Love it so much! I can feel it! Every time you kiss it, lick it, suck it! I want you to beg for it! Beg for my cock in your mouth! So I can fuck you! Fuck you good!"

"I want you to," Ryuji said, unconsciously rubbing his own cock against the blankets of the bed, "I want you to use me, Ren, to use me how you see fit! Your cock is perfect, so good, so big and meaty, it would be such an honour to-"

Ryuji was interrupted as Ren's meaty member was shoved into the hole he called a mouth, taking it without any resistance as he noisily slurped it, savouring how Ren tasted as he rolled his tongue hungrily over Ren's head. Ren pulled him gently towards his crotch, soundlessly gasping his head grazed upon the roof of Ryuji's mouth, his intentions of using Ryuji's throat as his own cock sleeve loud and clear to his partner. 

Ryuji relaxed the best he could as Ren's cock slipped past the back of his throat, gagging audibly as Ren rocked his hips upwards, scraping his throat the deeper he went. But Ryuji loved it; loved how used he felt by the cock he loved so much, tears freely rolling down his face as his throat grew tighter by Ren's girth, gobbling his cock down inch by inch, still paying reverence to his leader's cock as he closed his lips around Ren's length as best he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
